Hired Help
by Icequeen3
Summary: The Meteor Saga is over. So Tifa's bought the bar in Costa Del Sol. Now all she needs is a bouncer.... But what's up with him?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**__**

"We that are twain by day

at night are one

A dream can bring me to

your arms once more."

He comes to me in dreams. His silver eyes shining, hiding his thoughts. He offers me his hand, and I take it. Sometimes he brings me to wonderful places, rivaling Heaven in their joy. Others, I'm lead to dark, thundering places, fog surrounding us, and growls emitting throughout the air. Sometimes we stay in my house and never leave the safe confines of my bedroom. I enjoy looking at him, his dark shoulder length hair brushing against his face. He's a handsome man, with his long lashes, straight white teeth, dark brows, and creamy skin. He has a sexy wolfish smile that makes me both nervous and intrigued. He tells me I'm beautiful and that we are deeply connected in some way. He never tells me how, just that 'blood' is the key. He haunts me. 

I had the same encounters when I was a child. It began right before my mother died. The dreams are always different. He came to me one night, and he looked exactly the same as he does now. Only he seemed a lot bigger then. I dreampt that I was at the old well, sitting in my turquoise dress, admiring the stars. The fact that the rest of Nibelheim was absolutely silent never crossed my mind. I was dreaming, after all. That's why I didn't notice him until he was sitting right beside me. He greeted me like an old friend.

"There are no stars, you know." Those were his first words to me. His voice was smooth like silk slipping cool, hard marble.

"Where are they hiding? I replied, never turning to face him.

"They are dumbstruck. You honor them with your gaze." I could tell he too was searching the now starless sky.

"I want them to come back."

"So be it."

And they did.

He shifted.

"Why is it you favor the stars over the moon?" He asked, a smile in his voice.

"The moon is weak. It depends on the sun for it's power. Weakness gets people killed." I replied, frowning at the glowing white orb.

"So do humans. They need the light in order to make their way through the world." He stated, issuing a challenge.

"I never said humanity wasn't weak." I snapped back.

"You sound as if you're different than them." He whispered cryptically.

"No. I just have more perspective......" I whispered back, unsure,

"I think it's more than that." He said huskily, drawing my gaze.

That was the first time I saw his eyes. Silver with black pupils. They shined with an inner light.

"Y-your eyes, they-"

He gently placed a finger over my mouth. Slowly shortening the space between our lips, he murmured.

**__**

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies,

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and in her eyes."

And with that he lightly brushed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes as Mom and Papa do when they kiss. That was my first kiss. I was only eleven. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. I was in my bed, looking at the ceiling. I was awake. I was going to go back to sleep, when I realized there was a carefully folded sheet of paper in my hand It read:

_'My dearest Tifa. Your sweet lips murmured like a brook. A wordless muse and a face so fair. Stirr'd with your dream as rose leaves with the air. O thou art fairer than the evening air, clad in the beauty of a thousand stars. And stolen kisses are far sweeter. But remember that someday I'll find you, the moonlight behind you, true to the dream I am dreaming. By my blood, we will meet again.'_

I knew then.

A few days later, my mother died.

For the next few years I never saw him, only found the occasional note on my bedside table. He scrawled me poems, most about love, the world, blood, and darkness.

I tried to tell Papa, but he was a broken man. It would be like shooting someone 47 times in their vital organs, then decapitating them just to make sure they're dead. It was pointless. So I ignored the notes and stored them in a wooden box, which I still have today.

He came to me again the night before the Great General Sephiroth came to Nibelheim to inspect the reactor. He told me that when my blood flowed, he would be by my side and he would save me. And that I would be possessed by wrath and make an utterly foolish decision. And when he found me, I would be in the arms of a human. He would change me. And that he would come to me again someday to finish the 'Trilogy of Darkness', as he called it. And then he left.

The burning of Nibelheim occurred, and after I was slashed by Sephiroth, Cloud came to my rescue, and took me to someone who later brought me to Midgar. Or so I figured. Because lately, I've been feeling strange. Like there's an itch I can't scratch. There's something missing in my life.

Until now.....

....because....

He's back.

Author's Notes: Ha! How's that for a prologue! Stay tuned, more to come!


	2. Murmur

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please don't hate me.

Hired Help

Chapter One: Murmur

"Cut it out!" The girl shouted as she quickly hopped over he counter of the bar. Two men were shoving eachother, upheaving tables, and assualting other patrons in a drunken rage. The brunette ran in between the two men, seperating them by throwing her arms out, serving as a human blockade.

"Look, either calm _down _or take it _outside_ guys." She commanded, looking from one man to the other.

"Geeed oudda my way." The ugly red haired man slurred, stumbling. The other, a blond man, made an unbalanced swipe at the red head, but the girl intercepted it.

"Hey! I told you-"

A loud crashing was heard in the direction of the bar. An old man was grabbing bottles and throwing them against the wall. The girl left the two men, and began to approach the disgruntled senior citizen, when the men began to fight again. A drunken battle cry sounded from behind her.

"_That's it_. She muttered dangerously to herself. The brunette turned back around and threateningly strode toward the two drunks. The red head was about to punch the blond in the head, but pulled it when he noticed the look on the girls face. The blond sneered when he saw the young beauty stalking towards them.

"Sumpthin wrong misss....?" The blond chuckled. He suddenly swallowed his laughter and his eyes went wide when the girl socked him in the gut. He crumpled to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. She turned to the red head.

"I suggest you leave. Now." She stated seriously.

For a moment, the man just gaped at her like she was crazy. Then his look of disbelief turned into a scowl.

"Hell no. I ain't 'a goin nowheres...." He stepped forward as if to shove her. Just as he extended his arms, she grabbed one and dropped to the floor. Using her right leg to trip him, she flipped him over her shoulder using his own momentum. He landed in a heap on the floor about five feet away. The girl calmly walked over the blond and kneeled over him.

"Ready to go?"

His only response was coughing and flipping her off.

"Ohhh _reeeaaalyy_.....?" She asked sarcastically before yanking him to his feet by his hair.

"Time to see the world buddy." She muttered while practically dragging him out the door, yelping and cursing. The poor fool was almost a foot taller than her, so he was nearly bent in half trying to follow outside without getting his scalp ripped off. He was tossed onto the sidewalk outside, into the sunny paradise of Costa Del Sol.

"Man....I'm wasted." He guffawed before lumbering off.

When the girl came back in, a few of the regulars were clapping and whistling, she blushed, and then remembered the other trouble maker. Heading towards the lump on the floor, she sharply clapped her hands together once, to get his attention.

"Up and at 'em pal. Or would you like to leave like your friend out there?"

The red haired man clumsily stood and stepped toward the door. At the second of his departure, the bar went up in pandemonium.

"You kicked their asses, Tifa!"

"That was awesome!"

"D'ya spot the look on the ugly blokes face when she flipped 'im then? It was bloody 'ilarous!

Tifa waved off the regular's compliments, and began to return behind the counter, when she noticed the destructive old man from earlier slinking out the emergency exit door.

"Sir, excuse me. Could I please have a word with you for a moment?" She asked politely.

The deranged geezer darted out the emergency exit. As soon as the door opened, a shrieking alarm went off. People got out of their seats and began pushing each other over to get out the door. It was like a herd of yelling, screaming, mad cows trampling each other to get away from a pack of coyotes.

"Calm down! It's okay! It's oka- _HEY_!" Tifa shouted, trying to maintain order, when a middle aged drunk man threw her over his shoulder and headed for the exit, along with everyone else. Tifa hooked a leg around the man's waist, and followed with a scissor kick to the back of his skull, knocking them both to the ground. She got up first, looked around to see where she was, and sprinted through the crowd to the 'Decease Emergency Alarm' button. Slamming both her palms on it together, the horrible noise stopped, leaving her ears buzzing a bit.

"Alright everyone," She addressed them in her best business voice, "A round of drinks for everybody who didn't already leave. On the house."

Half the patrons let up a cheer, while the other, drunk half, searched their surroundings, wondering what had just happened..

Taking her place back behind the bar, mixing drinks, and making small talk, Tifa Lockhart began to wonder. 'Is this really what I _want_ in life?'

Author's Notes: Hi. This is your friendly author, Ice Queen. I realize that this is kinda weird, but it'll get better. Also, watch out for cameo. It won't be a secret. Can ya guess who it is? Thanks for reading, and CC if ya like. See ya later.


	3. Directions

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I hate disclaimers. They suck.

Hired Help

Chapter Two: Directions

His deep blue eyes scanned the faces of the people walking towards him on the sidewalk. Ah.

"Excuse me, can I ask you a question? The woman he directed his inquiry at stopped in front of him.

"Yes, can I help you?" The elderly lady had clear blue eyes, and laugh lines around her mouth.

He pulled out his city map and pointed at one of the many green structures. "This one. Can you please tell me how to get there? I'm new here."

She peered at the map with her face scrunched up, as if she were thinking. "That one? Final Heaven? The bar?"

"Yeah! That's the place. Do you know how to get there?"

She smiled at him. "Of course deary, I know the owner. Such a nice girl. You'll have to hurry if you want to make it before it closes. It's already 10:45. It takes me at least 20 minutes to get there."

"Well, what time does it close?"

"Eleven."

"_Shi_-" The man glanced at the grandmotherly old lady, "darn it." He finished lamely. "Which way do I go?" He asked her, looking around at the houses and condos surrounding him, hi dark hair flapping in the breeze.

"Hm. You need to get to the Business District first. From this road, take a right, then another right, then go straight. You should cross a bridge into the Business District. Go straight until you reach Tom's Hotdog Kart. You can't miss it, it always has rap music blaring from it. From there, take a left, you should head down a bit, and you should see it. There's a sign that says 'Final Heaven' over the door."

The man had been trying very hard to follow along. He figured he had it.

"Thanks ma'am. Sorry to hold you up. Have a good night." He flashed a smile, then ran full tilt down the middle of the yellow bricked street, his black vest and long spiky hair flapping behind him.

The old woman looked after him with a secretive glint alight in her eyes. "See you later, sonny." She murmured cryptically, before turning her heel and walking off into the night.

Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so painfully short, but there would be more if I had the time. I've gotta go for about three weeks, so I'm not sure I'll be able to update anytime soon. If so, then I'll be back with a vengence. Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing! I was surprised this morning when I had 10 new reviews! You guys rock! Anyway, one of you sure is getting warm on who the bouncer will be. He'll be revealed at the end of next chapter. On The Darkness Within, there's still much more to come, but it's chapters are longer, so I don't have time today to type them. Did I mention that Aeris Gainsborough rocks?! You know who you are. Anyway, peace out,my friends, may lady luck grant you many spherical objects.


	4. Hours

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hired Help

Chapter 3: Hours

Finally, the man reached the bar. A sign on the door read: 'Sorry, We're CLOSED.'

"Damnit!" He pounded a fist on the ground in anger.

Looking up, he noticed the business hours posted on the door over the 'CLOSED' sign.

It read:

HOURS

Mon. thru Fri.

3:00 pm- 11:00 pm

Fri. thru Sat.

5:00 pm- 1:00 am

Closed on Sundays

"Three pm, eh?" He stood and wagged a finger at the 'Final Heaven' sign above the building's enterance. "Don't you plan on going anywhere. Tomorrow is another day."

He began to walk in the other direction. Thinking over his last statement, he smacked himself in the face.

"Duh." Shaking his head, he returned to the Inn, his temporary home.


	5. Hard Day's Night

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hired Help

Chapter 4: Hard Day's Night

Closing the door to her condo behind her, Tifa threw her jacket on the couch and headed straight to the shower. Undressing, her thoughts returned to the burning question that had erupted in her mind after the day's big incident.

' What if purchasing the bar was a bad idea? What if Cloud was right? Maybe I should just relax for a while. No. I need some excitement. Hell, I'm only 21, I've still got my whole life ahead of me.'

With that, she turned the shower on and stepped in. The shock of the streams of water felt good on her tired, over-worked body.

Unfortunately, not enough shock to disrupt her pessimistic thought about her life.

'So Tifa, what are you gonna do till then? You won't be old for another, oh 40 years or so. Where do I go from here? I want to keep the bar but, I just.........need some help. I could ask Barret...he always took care of troublemakers back at Seventh Heaven....but, no, Barret's still in North Corel with Marlene. I don't want to bother them. I _refuse _to ask Cloud. It's usually bad for business when a customer gets his head lopped off by a big honkin' sword just cause he got drunk and hit on the owner. Not to mention that working with Cloud could .....distract me......Cloud......**NO! **No thinking about Cloud allowed. Bad Tifa! I've gotta get this figured out. God, I hate asking for help. It makes me feel like some feeble-minded damsel in distress. I guess I could just put an ad in the paper. I'll probably end up with a buncha pedifiles on steroids, but it's worth a try.

Her outlook brightened, Tifa turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair. After dying off, she slipped on her red silk pajamas. A quick visit with her hair dryer, the turning off of the lights, and she pulled up her red velvet covers to her neck after she lie down. Gazing at the stars, she was glad she'd had the 6x6 ft skylight installed above her bed. Closing her eyes, she finally began to drift off.

Night. Gold Saucer. Just her and Cloud, on the gondola ride. Looking her in the eyes, Cloud took her hands into his.

"I've got something I want to tell you.........Tifa, I bring you." Cloud said softly.

Tifa's eyes widened. "What?"

"I bring you Tifa."

"What?!"

**_BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNGGGG_**

Bolting upright, Tifa realized where she was. At home. In bed. Dreaming of Cloud. Again.

**_BRRRRRIIIIIIINNGGGG_**

Picking up the receiver, she sleepily asked, "Hello?"

"........Tifa...."

"...Yes...?" She thought she heard snickering in the background.

"What are you wearing?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Uh, you lonely tonight?"

"Who the Hell is this?!"

"Ohhh....keep talking dirty baby, you're makin' me hot." The voice sounded muffled, as if the mouth was covered by something.

Someone laughed aloud on the other end. Speaker phone.

"So......you wanna shag?" Someone chuckled.

"Look Reno, I'm getting sick of this. Next time you do this crap, I'm beating the living Hell outta you!"

"Wha-" She hung up the phone.

Laying back down, Tifa Lockhart finally drifted off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

Authors Notes: It's 1:15 in the damn morning. I'm goin' ta bed. 


	6. Interviews

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

__

Hired Help

Chapter Five: Interviews

Tifa's office was tidy and comfortable, even if it was a bit small. She had sent her ad to the paper to the previous evening and had closed the bar. She had also closed it for today because she had a whole days worth of job interviews to conduct, and being the owner of a popular bar, she wanted to look the part.

"If only Barret could see me now." She said aloud. Sitting behind her mahogany desk dressed in a snappy, form-fitting charcoal suit with a crisp white collared shirt, no tie, and her hair pulled up in an elegant bun, black panty hose, and *gasp* no boots, he'd probably freak. Just like the rest of the old gang would. Cid, Red, Cait, Barret, Cloud, Yuffie, Aeris, ....Vincent....

Thinking of Vincent, she opened the secret compartment in her desk, and pulled out a wrinkled sheet of paper. Looking over the words, Tifa recalled her last meeting with Vincent before the group went back to each of their homes.

It was the final night of their week long celebration after saving the Planet from Meteor. Tifa had stepped outside from the raging party to get a breath of fresh air. Between Cid's smoking and Yuffie's constant puking in a trash can in between insults, she was about ready to jump over the side of the Highwind. A deep sadness weighed upon her heart. It was over. It was finally over. She should be happy, but she actually almost enjoyed the journey, when she really thought about it. Not the brutal deaths, or the horrifying fear of what was to come, but the pure happiness of having comerades. People to depend on who cared about you. Friends. Most of all she would miss her friends. And then she thought of Aeris. The amazing girl who gave her life to save them all. Sometimes it truly seemed to Tifa that Aeris was the one who deserved to live the most out of all of them.

Tifa was on deck, leaning on the side of the Highwind, the wind flapping through her hair as she gazed at the stars, yet never really seeing them. She was so intent on her thoughts that she didn't hear the dark figure approaching her from behind.

"Beautiful, aren't they? The stars?"

Tifa jumped. The man stood beside her and leaned on the side just as she, his eyes gazing at the same light filled sky.

"Very." Her reply was squeaky, because it wasn't everyday that Vincent Valentine commented on anything besides grief, death, guilt, and eternal punishment.

"......I saw you, you know..." He said quietly, without looking at her.

She glanced at him. "What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

Suddenly he turned towards her and grabbed her hand with his human one.

"I have something for you." He replied, his deep voice muffled by the velvety coat of darkness surrounding them.

Tifa was too shocked to respond. He placed a terribly abused lump of paper in her hand, and closed her fist around it.

"W-what is it?" She asked, too confused to hide her curiosity.

He met her eyes, his crimson ones glowing heinously in the night, while her kind, soft bourgony ones glittered enchantingly.

"A gift." He said softly. "From me to you. Don't read it until you look upon me no longer."

"But-"

"HEY!!! You two get yer asses back in here! Cloud's drunk and it's damn hilarious!" Cid yelled out a porthole to them, disrupting the special moment.

Vincent let go of Tifa's hand, and nodded his head at her.

"Yeah Cid, we'll be down in a sec." She shouted back.

"Well, okey-dokey, but hurry cause---**BLOODY HELL YUFFIE**! That's friggin' gross!" Cid stuck his head in the porthole, and an uproar of laughter occurred, followed by Cid cursing.

"Guess that's our cue, huh?" Tifa asked Vincent, praying for an answer.

He smirked a little. Tifa was flabbergasted. "I suppose so." he replied calmly.

The two went back into the meeting room with everyone else. The table was littered with beer cans, bottles, mugs, pitchers, and candy wrappers. For the rest of the night, everyone partied and had fun, although Cid refused to let Yuffie and Tifa drink because they were under age. Cloud sang "100 bottles of beer on the wall" in duet with Barret , while Red, Cait, and Cid gambled. Yuffie puked every five minutes, but besides that, everyone had a great time. The next morning Cid dropped everyone off at their homes, where each city would have a feast in honor of the "Saviors of the Planet," as **AVALANCHE** had been dubbed. Red at Cosmo Canyon, Cait at the Gold Saucer, Barret in North Corel, where he would meet up with Elmyra and Marlene, Yuffie in Wutai, Vincent in Nibelheim, where he would return to the Shinra Mansion. Lastly, Cid dropped off Cloud and Tifa in Costa Del Sol, where he would then head for home himself in Rocket Town. Tifa had thought it would all be okay.

Back in reality, Tifa read the words that had brought her to tears barely 6 months ago, from none other than Vincent Valentine.

__

Ten years ago it seemed impossible

That she should ever grow so calm as this,

With self remembrance in her warmest kiss

And dim dried eyes like an exhausted well.

Slow speaking when she has some fact to tell,

Silent with long-unbroken silences,

Centered in self yet not unpleased to please

Gravely monotonous like a passing bell.

Mindful of drudging daily common things,

Patient at pastime, patient at work,

Wearied perhaps but strenuous certainly.

Sometimes I fancy we may one day see

Her head shoot forth seven stars from where they lurk

And her eyes lightnings, and her shoulders wings.

"Vincent Valentine, you are the most romantic man in the world. Even if you don't know it." She mumbled as she replaced the elegantly scrawled poem back into her secret drawer. She glanced at her watch. 11:17. Her first appointment was late. She decided to give him a bit more time.

10 minutes later and still no show. Tifa was rapping her fingers on the table impatiently.

Suddenly, her office door was pounded on by someone on the other side.

"Please, come in." She called.

A man entered. He looked about six feet tall, and had one of the strangest appearances Tifa had seen in a while. She tried not to stare at the name "Big One" emblazened on his belt buckle. The man reeked of cologne and aftershave. He had his hair slicked back, like some kid stock broker. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes. His brown hair was frosted blond in the front, as was his goatee. A pretty good-looking guy, but in that dark blue suit, he could be mistaken for a Turk, were it not for the lack of weapons.

Tifa stood. "Shane Griffin I presume. Are you here for the bouncer job?" She asked him seriously.

He took her hand into his and kissed it. "The one and only. Miss Tifa Lockhart, your reputation as the most beautiful woman in Costa Del Sol is an understatement. I would be pleased to work....underneath...you." He finished, adding a charming smile.

A ladykiller. And an arrogant one. _Great_. "Thank you. Now, if we could please get down to business." They both sat down, he on the other side. She examined a stack of paperwork on her desk. 

"From the information on your resume, Mr. Griffin, you've had.....17 run-ins with law enforcement in the last two years. Can you please explain those to me?"

"Sure. Ya see, I'm a pretty popular guy. I gotta live up to my reputation." He sat there trying to look cute, like that was all there was to it.

"Obviously. From your record you're popular with misdemeanors for 'public indecency, and public display of nudity.' Can you explain what all those are for?" Tifa asked, her eyebrows raised.

He adjusted in his seat. Then flashed her a grin. "What can I say? I got it on with a secretary in the mayor's office, then with a news anchor on live tv, then with the team mascot at a big game in the stadium, then with my ex-boss in front of like, 20 people, then....HEY! Now that I think about it, I bet you want me to do you right now! Hurry, on the desk!" He began to desperately undo his belt after hopping onto the desk.

"Mr. Griffin?! Stop that right now!" Tifa shrieked as his pants fell to his ankles.

"Come on baby! I'm gettin horny just thinkin' about grabbing those huge---"

"Get out! Get out! Now!" Tifa yanked her office door wide open, trying extremely hard not to just punch the guy out.

He stopped. Looking her in the eyes, he slowly caressed the bulge in his speedos, "Ya know, you don't know what your missing. It would have lasted all night." He pulled up his pants and carefully got off the desk. He seductively walked through the door, then stopped after passing her. "Oh well.... It's not like I don't have time. We'll finish this someday. In the meantime, here's my number." He handed her an index card with digits in it, and with that, he left.

Slowly, Tifa walked back to her desk and sat down behind it.

"Well, that was interesting. At least he wasn't a pedifile.....I think...."

After straightening her desk back up, she checked her watch. Her next appointment should arrive any minute.

The office door opened a crack.

"Can I help you?" Tifa asked.

In walked a short, fat man with torn up jeans and a grease stained muscle shirt on.

"Mmm...yeah. Names Bob. I'm here for the bouncer job." He stated flatly, sounding a bit drunk. The man's balding head was almost as greasy looking as his shirt.

"...O-kay. Last name?" Tifa asked, trying to ignore the stench of Bob's breath.

Bob his head as if in thought. Then scratched with his whole hand. Soon he had both his hands in his hair, scratching furiously as if he had.......lice.

"Sir-um-sir.....?" 

Bob stopped scratching and sat down, leaving his scalp a bloody mess. He leaned on one arm of his chair, and lifted up a bit. A loud "PMPHHHHPHhhh" sounded from his chair. Bob sat back down, and chuckled.

"Huh. That was a wet one. I think I gotta change my pants when I get back to the trailer." He sniffed the air, then waved a hand. " Damn, that was a stinker! You may wanna open a window."

Tifa quickly stood. "Well Bob, don't call us, we'll call you." She commanded, motioning to the door.

"I don't have a phone, but you could come over. I live---"

"NO! I-I mean....that's okay Bob, we'll handle it. Thank you for coming. Bye!" She coughed, the fart finally hitting her. "Go!" 

Bob trudged out the door, belching on the way out.

__

*******************************************************************

"I wanna dance with somebody, I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Ohhh, I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me! So, how was I?" The man wearing lipstick and eyeliner asked, his wig disarrayed.

**_"NEXT!"_**

"Look, don't get me wrong, but I think you should allow toads in the bar. Not just little ones, but the really big ones too. That could spread, and toads could gain political power, and finally create the Toad Dynasty!"

**_"NEXT!"_**

"First I'd rip their spine out, relishing the sound of tearing skin, and being drenched in his life's blood! Then I'd kick their head in until their gray brain matter spurted out their ears and splattered all over the walls! Then I'd find their mama and get her alone---"

"Ermm....next please.."

__

******************************************************************************

"Uhh....names Bob."

"GET OUT!"

__

******************************************************************************

"Yo boss! Somebody cop a tude wit you, I bust a cap in they ass! And speakin' a ass, you got a might fine boo-tay!"

_"NEXT!"_

*******************************************************************

"Do you know where I can find Charlie?"

"Charlie who?"

"DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH ME BITCH!"

"Look, I don't know wh---"

"I have to find the Mad Angels!"

"Don't you mean the Hell's Angels?"

"I'LL BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU! DON'T YOU DARE CORRECT ME!"

"I think you need to leave Mr. Hazuki."

"I'M NOT BUYING YOU A DAMN POP! I BLEW ALL MY FRIGG'IN MONEY ON THESE DAMN BOUNCY BALLS!

"Charlie's in Gongaga!"

"Thank you. I'll be leaving now."

Tifa's head hit the desk.

Author's Notes: Hey guys! I'm back! ya miss me? I just moved, so now I'll be crankin' out stories like crazy. Anyhow, The bouncer will be revealed sooner or later, cept I can't decide who the bad guy should be. Guess who's got an evil older brother? Betcha can't. I've been watching Buffy: The Musical non-stop since Tuesday. I **_LOVE_** that show! So, I'll give you some clues. He's handsome. He's not fabricated. He's stronger than Cloud. Well, who is it? I added the prologue. It was gonna be a whole nother story, but I decided to tie it into this one. R&R please. Also, **_WATCH BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!!!_**

P.S. He's not a character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Now some of you may disagree with him being stronger than Cloud, but logic and common sense are on my side. I'll collaberate later.


	7. Espionage

Hired Help

**__**

Espionage

Slamming the door behind her and locking it, Tifa Lockhart threw her briefcase onto the sofa and promptly followed it. Tossing off her heels, she hit the power button on the remote with her right toe.

_"-ther victim of the 'Del Sol Sink' was discovered today under a surfboard this afternoon. The young woman appears to have been murdered recently, within the last two days, claim authorities. Her name is undisclosed, although witnesses say she looked between 18 to 25 years old. As most citizens already know, this is the seventh victim of 'The Sink', and there is a five million gil reward on the killer's head by an unknown source." _The male news anchor turned to the pretty blonde woman beside him. _"And speaking of puppies, Mary, don't you just love them to death?" _The man asked, with a fake smile. Tifa hit the off button.

The thought of someone leaving dead bodies under surfboards made her sick to her stomach. At least Sephiroth had been upfront with his murderous ways. Not to mention the corny nickname the press had come up with for the "Del Sol Sink." They called him that because he _completely drained _his victims of their blood. Just like in some freaky horror movie, the victims always had identical puncture wounds on their jugular vein in their neck. But vampires weren't real (unless you kinda counted Vincent....) and even contemplating their existence was a waste of time, when you could be out there kicking the weirdo who did this' ass.

"I'de better call Cloud..." She murmured, gracefully lifting herself from the couch and pulling her cell phone from her purse. She dialed in his number. Someone picked up.

"Cloud?"

"Teef, I was just about to call you. There's been another-"

"I know. Whoever's doing this is in serious need of mental help. Followed hastily by a good ass-whooping."

"Agreed. You know how I've been investigating this for the last few days? Well, I finally got a lead. I think it's a teenage goth cult. They may think they're vampires or something. And they only kill females. Which means they're probably men."

"Good point. What can we do about it though?"

"You? Nothing. Me? I've got an important meeting tonight. And it just might put an end to these murders."

"What?! What meeting? And why can't I go?"

"I don't want you in the line of fire, Tifa. I'll be at the beach. Promise me you'll stay inside."

"What time does the meeting start?"

"No! Tifa, it won't be safe until we know what we're up against. I don't want you getting hurt, or worse. Also......lookTeefIgottagobye-" Cloud hung up.

Tifa glared at the phone before shoving it back in her purse.

"Looks like I'll just have to crash the party then." Tifa said, smirking. She walked over to her closet door, and pushed on a nail on the frame of the door. A sliding sound was heard from inside. Satisfied, she pulled the door open to reveal a hidden room in the closet. Once inside, she went to a rack of clothing and picked out her espionage uniform she'd picked up in a weapons shop in Midgar after Reeve had begun the reconstruction. She picked up a black beanie from a table to keep the hair out of her face. Opening an old chest, she pulled out her new set of black premim hearts, some materia, Cid's night vision goggles he had given her, two death penaltys Vincent had somehow found for her, with attachments, including silencer barrel and laser targeting, and a pair of black boots Yuffie had given her that were made in Wutai, which made no noise when running. And a wooden stake.

"Just in case."

Changing out of her suit and slipping into the skin tight leather of her _other_ suit, she strapped on the gloves, guns, stake, goggles, boots, and cap, and walked out her front door.

Needless to say, Tifa Lockhart was dressed to kill. Literally.

Author's notes: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm finally getting the ball rolling! Sorry this was such a short chapter, but the next one will be way longer. It's just, I really **_hate_** typing. Thanks to Shadow Pals for giving me the extra push I needed to type it. I'd much rather be reading than typing. Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out by Sunday. R&R, and e-mail me! Love you!


	8. Espionage Part 2

****

Hired Help

__

Espionage Part 2

The night was uncharacteristically cool for Costa Del Sol. Brushing off some sand from his baggy black pants and adjusting his black sunglasses, '_Bryon Matthews'_ was undercover. His unruly spikes temporarily died black and slicked down, Cloud Strife looked like your typical goth, dressed in a black turtle neck and sporting brass knuckles. His Ultima Weapon was hidden under his long black leather jacket. About 10 yards in front of him was a group of young people dressed in black, gathered around a campfire. They seemed to be having a heated discussion and the wind carried a few of their words. Cloud distinctly heard 'seven', and 'chicks'.

'Those are them.' Cloud thought as he confidently strode to the misguided group's leader. The tall built man looked to be about 25 to 30 and over 6 feet tall with at least 300 pounds of bulky muscle on his pale frame.

'Barret shaped.' Cloud thought with a smirk.

The man towered over Cloud, and with the piercings all over his face, and the short black hair, he didn't even need the ball and chain at his side to look intimidating.

"You Byron Matthews?" The man asked, his eyes distant with intoxication. Some of the other sitting members stopped smoking pot long enough to look up at their confrontation.

"Yeah." Cloud grunted, searching the group for a familiar face.

"Get your sponsor then." He commanded, scowling.

Cloud turned to the group and met eyes with a man in black, wearing a red cape, the only member of the group not doing something remotely illegal. The man's frightening red orbs pierced Cloud as he stood and came to Cloud's side.

The leader frowned. "Valentine? You wanna waste your sponsorship on this punk?"

Vincent Valentine nodded, solemn as ever.

"Alright then. I'll give you two a few minutes to prepare." The leader joined his followers, leaving Cloud and Vincent alone to discuss their strategy.

They walked a few yards away from the group and sat, staring across from each other. Cloud had to settle carefully, so as to not expose the Ultima Weapon.

"You're late." Vincent stated flatly.

"I know, it's just Tifa wanted to come, and sometimes she's so stubborn when it comes to dangerous situations." Cloud whispered back.

Vincent nodded, understanding.

"Well, what now?" Cloud asked, glancing at the dark gathering.

"You fight Malice. Their leader." Vincent replied gravely.

Cloud's brows furrowed. "Do I kill him?"

"Not unless you want to be the leader."

"Have you fought him?"

"Yes. He's strong, but surely no Sephiroth." Vincent replied.

"Well, if you've already been hazed, how come you haven't learned if they're the murderers or not?" Cloud asked, skeptical, and disappointed.

Vincent sighed. "I have to sponsor someone first. That is you. Are you done with the questions now?"

Cloud turned to study the group. 'Malice' shot him a dirty look.

"Looks like he's ready to fight." Cloud said calmly, standing up. Vincent did so also, and they approached Malice.

Malice slowly stood and popped his neck and knuckles menacingly. Cloud turned to Vincent, who appeared to be admiring the scenery. Even Cloud had to admit it had an ethereal beauty to it. Still, there was something disturbingly sinister about a starless black sky. The dark clouds covered the moon, and cast eerie shadows on the ocean surface, the waves shimmering as the current came in.

Cloud was snapped out of his thoughts as a huge meaty hand roughly grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Let's go, punk." Malice growled, sneering.

Cloud smirked. "Lets get this over with."

Malice led Cloud to a large clearing in the sand. His lackeys had cleared away as much of the sand as they could, making the ground basically smooth and hard. It was surrounded by rocks in a large circle, forming a type of arena.

The two entered the circle and Cloud glanced at Vincent, who was separated from the rest of Malice's followers. Vincent was intently watching the crowd, as they surrounded the makeshift arena, just in case any of them decided to break the rules by breaking rank.

But Cloud couldn't worry about that now. If it happened, he trusted Vincent enough to take care of it. Even if it was a raging mob. The two combatants faced each other off waiting for the other to show signs of weakness. Suddenly, they advanced on each other Malice aiming a strong punch at Cloud's head, and Cloud dodging. Unfortunately for Malice, his lack of speed and agility made up for his monster-truck-esqe body. Cloud spun as Malice passed him, and came back around, punching Malice in his side with the brass knuckles. Malice crumpled to his knees in pain.

"That was a little easier than I expected." Cloud said, honestly surprised.

Malice was clutching his side, yet still had enough breath to make a retort. "Shut the hell up you stupid piece of-" He was cut off as a piercing scream interrupted him. A black clad figure shot across the beach, running amazingly fast. But Cloud couldn't mistake that body outline anywhere.

"**_TIFA_**!"

************************************************************************

"Damnit! Too slow." Tifa murmured as she sprinted down the beach, ignoring the campfire and the flicker of bodies, as well as calling out of her name, sounding distinctly Cloud-like. All she cared about reaching the person that scream came from, and helping them. It appeared to have come from an old storage building that they used to store beach supplies in, until the new ones were built. As she ran around to the entrance of the building, she could hear a scuffle from inside the structure. Without even thinking, she immediately kicked in the door, sending it halfway across the room, it's hinges screaming in pain. Dashing into the room, the sight she beheld hit her like a ton of bricks. Blood. Everywhere. Mangled lumps of flesh splattered across the room. Dismembered limbs twitching, nerve endings and tendons ripped from their proper places. Tifa noticed a roundish object with matted brown hair attached to it. She was too shocked to scream, or cry, or do anything but stare in horror and disgust. Her eyes scrolled up the far wall, where she read a message.

**_Where are your stars now?_**

Reading the words, Tifa fell to her knees, too numb to react. Blood soaked into her clothing, but she took no notice. All she could think of were those silver eyes with their black pupils, glaring at her through the shadows.

Author's Notes: Hey guys. Sorry to keep you waiting. And a very special shoutout to BikoNeko for keeping me motivated, and helping me out. Thank her for the coming chapters. Well, finally the story has gotten interesting! Believe it or not, this is where the summary comes into play. I almost changed the rating to R cause of this chapter. What do you think? And stay tuned for next chapter, because the bouncer is **_FINALLY REVEALED!!!!!_**


End file.
